winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 517
Faraway Reflections is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis As Daphne is held captive by Tritannus, she tries to warn Bloom of his dangerous plans. In Gardenia, Mike and Vanessa's attempt to clean up Garbage Island is disrupted when Tritannus sends a monster to attack. Plot Tritannus has acquired the Seal of the Pillar of Light, one step closer to activating the Emperor's Throne. He and Icy began to have dreams of grandeur together once he acquires the power, making Darcy and Stormy so disgusted that they decide to go off. The imprisoned Daphne tries to reason with the two witches to prevent Tritannus from activating the Emperor's Throne because doing so will unleash a vast, uncontrollable power that will cause the destruction of everything and everyone, including themselves. Stormy just hits her back with a miniature tornado before going off. Daphne was disappointed at her failure to get them to see reason, and tries to contact Bloom through a dream, but was too weakened to do so as her captor is too strong. Tritannus then adds the Seal to the Throne, but then suddenly gets drained of his powers, reverting him to his normal merman form. Daphne realizes the hold on her weakening, but was still strong enough to keep her bound and shackled. However, she was able to contact Bloom. At Alfea, Bloom lies asleep, and finds Daphne contacting her in her dreamscape. She tells Bloom that Tritannus is now going after the Pillars of Balance and Control next and she must stop him. Bloom asks how as she does not even know where those pillars are located. Daphne can only tell Bloom in her little time that to find them, she must find the Eye of Inspiration "which shines above and below" before vanishing. Bloom wakes up with a start, then goes to wake the other girls. Stella was the last to be woken up, and had to be literally dragged out of her bed by Bloom. In the Infinite Ocean, Icy decides to escort Tritannus to get himself recharged. The way the two act around each other began to disgust Darcy and Stormy to new heights, as they were not included in the sharing of the power. The two witches began to think back on Daphne's words to them. Darcy then tries to tell Icy to just ditch Tritannus as she was quite worried about Daphne's words. After all, what is the point of acquiring power if you are killed in the process. Unfortunately, Darcy's words fall on deaf ears as Icy brushes her and Stormy off, saying she will become the empress, with or without her two sisters, much to their shock and hurt. Back at Alfea, the Winx arrive in the Magical Archives to find information on the Eye of Inspiration, but they all come up at dead ends. They sit at the steps of the campus wondering what to do, then Aisha calls upon her Sirenix Guardian to find out what the Eye of Inspiration is. The Guardian plainly says it is "big, round, and shines brightly tonight". The girls soon realize that she was talking about the moon itself. It shines up above, but for the below part, Bloom figured out it was a reflection. They head to the campus well, where the moon's reflection was seen on its surface. As soon as it did, they are suddenly teleported to the hidden dimension inside the well. There, they find a map of the Infinite Ocean, more importantly, the locations of the Pillar of Balance, and the Pillar of Control. Tecna quickly gets a snapshot of it on her phone. In the oceans of Earth, Phylla became alarmed when Tritannus and the Trix arrive. She tries to stop them, but was overpowered by Icy. Phylla quickly returns to Lake Roccaluce. She returns to a Selkie village and warns about Tritannus's actions in the Earth oceans. In Gardenia, the garbage island from before was being cleaned up by Mike, Vanessa, and some volunteers. Tritannus becomes angry at this and uses the toxins to transform into his demon form again, then mutates the garbage into a giant monster to attack the people. Vanessa quickly calls Bloom. At Alfea, the girls were just about to return to bed until Bloom got Vanessa's call, telling about Tritannus' attack. The Winx transform and make a beeline to Earth. They arrive and protect the people from the garbage monster, while Tritannus and the Trix slip away to find the Pillar of Balance. The Winx attack the garbage monster, but nothing they try worked. Bloom then thought back to the practical lesson they had with Wizgiz in the previous episode, then instructs the others to reflect its attack back on it, which destroyed the monster and saving Mike, Vanessa, and the volunteers. The Winx then quickly follow the ones responsible. Under the sea, Tritannus and the Trix are confronted by Phylla and some Selkies she is rounded up. Unfortunately, they were no match, and by the time the Winx arrive, they escape. The girls were forced to delay their pursuit to help the Selkies who had been captured by the toxic powers of Tritannus. Bloom was happy her adoptive parents are alright, and that the oceans are clean once more, but now the girls strengthen their powers to stop Tritannus. Major Events *Daphne manages to contact Bloom and warns her of Tritannus' evil plan. *Darcy and Stormy's doubts about Tritannus begin to peak. *The garbage island in Gardenia's ocean is finally cleared out. *The Winx retrieve a virtual map of the Infinite Ocean. Debuts *Selkie Village Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Daphne *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Tritannus *Phylla *Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix *Vanessa *Mike *Wizgiz (flashback) Spells Used *Ice Bolt - Used by Icy against Phylla. *Spreading Fire - Used by Bloom against the garbage monster. *Neptune's Sting - Used by Aisha against the monster. *Light Diamond - Used by Stella against the monster. *Sirenix convergence - Used by the Selkies twice. First against the monster and second to free the Selkies. Songs *We're the Winx *The Magic of Sirenix *Underwater Mission Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first time Aisha summons her Guardian of Sirenix. *When Bloom wakes Stella, you can see two stickers on her wall of her Fairy Dust pendant. *This is the first episode in Season 5 where Sirenix was only seen in 2D. *The alternative titles for this episode were "Fairies' Inspiring Eye" and "Inspiring Eye of the Fairies". Mistakes *On Earth, while in Sirenix, Stella's skirt is missing. *During the Convergence against the Garbage Monster, Stella, Musa and Tecna's skirts are missing. *While on Earth and hovering in the air, Darcy's left leg is gone from the knee down. *When Tritannus enters the Infinite Ocean, the background (rocks) is missing, but it appears after a few seconds. *Underwater, Musa's highlights are pink instead of orange. *When the Winx have cast the convergence spell and fly up in the air, Bloom's skirt is missing. *When Bloom shouts "Winx Sirenix Convergence" to attack the garbage monster, she is shown attaching with Musa's wings instead of her wings. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes